La vengeance se mange le plus tôt possible
by bonesfan55
Summary: Un recueil d'OS. Attention premier OS changé ! Les crasses de Lisbon et Jane, une histoire de vengeance ou de juste retour des choses. Du délire, de l'humour et pourquoi pas un peu d'amour ?
1. L'arroseuse arrosée

Milles excuses aux lecteurs de la version précédente qui ne voulait pas dire grand chose ! A force de remanier, d'être distraite et malgré une relecture (surement en diagonale), il manquais des gros morceaux ! Maintenant je crois que c'est bon.

Je vous laisses savourer ce moment de détente et attend vos avis avec impatience !

* * *

><p><strong>L'arroseuse arrosée<strong>

Elle était furieuse, en rogne comme ça lui arrivait rarement. Elle sortit en trombe du bureau d'Hightower et se dirigea vers l'open space pour y découvrir : un canapé vide. Évidemment il avait pris la poudre d'escampette, elle aurais dût s'en douter. Patrick Jane, son exaspérant et tout aussi séduisant consultant, allais la tuer avant l'heure. Elle s'enferma alors dans son bureau afin de remplir la paperasse, bien trop conséquente, qu'elle avait grâce à la nouvelle bêtise de son consultant. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi inventer pour la rendre folle. Force était d'admettre qu'il rivalisait d'ingéniosité. Non elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Il allait falloir qu'il se fasse pardonner, et cette fois ni une barquette de fraises, ni un poney, ni quoique ce soit d'autres ne l'aidera. Après avoir passé deux bonnes heures à essayer tant bien que mal de se calmer. Et après s'être retenue une demi-douzaine de fois de prendre son glock pour faire passer l'envie à Jane de faire des siennes, Lisbon se décida à quitter son bureau pour remonter les brettelles de Jane.

En sortant de son bureau, elle fut à nouveau interpellée par sa patronne.

Dans le bureau de Hightower :

H_ Lisbon, j'ai un soucis. - Elle marqua une pause – Voilà, je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur une des pièces du dernier dossier.

L_ Pourtant j'ai bien vérifié qu'il y avait tout avant de vous le remettre madame. Dit Lisbon inquiète.

H_ Oh, je n'en doute pas ! Malheureusement, le fait est qu'il me manque votre rapport Lisbon.

L_ Quoi mais, mais, mais c'est impossible !

H_ C'est bien ça qui me pose problème.

L_ Jane ! Encore lui. Murmura Lisbon.

H_ Pardon ?

L_ Non rien, je pense qu'il a dut s'égarer mais comme je l'ai en format informatique, je vais vous en tirer un exemplaire immédiatement madame. Déclara-t-elle.

H_ Parfait alors vous pouvez y aller Lisbon.

Une fois ce petit problème réglé, Lisbon décida de reprendre son activité la où elle l'avait arrêtée. Encore plus remontée que précédemment elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme et décidé vers les escaliers menant au grenier.  
>Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de l'antre de son consultant. La main en suspension au dessus de la poignée, Lisbon entendit le ronflement caractéristique et léger d'un Jane endormit. Elle se ravisa se disant que le réveiller en criant serait trop doux pour lui, non il lui fallait quelque chose de plus... inattendu.<p> 

De l'open-space Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt furent témoin d'une scène peu ordinaire, leur boss discutait avec un agent d'entretien plutôt sexy.

VP_ Vous avez vu ça ?

C_ Oui

R_Quoi ?

VP_ Là dans le couloir ! Ben vas-y fait lui un signe aussi tant que t'y ais Wayne !

R_ Ben je vois rien moi.

VP_ La boss qui parle à un agent d'entretien bien bâtit ça vous choquent pas vous ?

C_ M'en fiche, ça me regarde pas !

R_ Oui elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

VP_ Moi je vous dit qu'il y a anguille sous roche ! Je suis sûre qu'il l'a invitée à dinner.

R_ Ça plairait pas à Jane ça !

VP_ Non !

Lisbon un sourire figé sur les lèvres était à nouveau de retour dans le grenier et allais enfin savourer sa revanche. Elle ouvrit délicatement et le plus silencieusement possible la porte et pénétra à pas de loup dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle fut à côté du lit, elle observa quelques instant son séduisant consultant dormir. Puis, alors qu'un sourire carnassier se peignait sur ses lèvres elle déversa sa vengeance sur lui. Jane hurla et se redressa vivement, trempé jusqu'aux os. Alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, il découvrit une Lisbon en larmes en train de se tordre de rire en face de lui.

L_ Ça vous apprendra à piquer les pièces de dossier à Hightower ! Ricana-t-elle en s'éloignant.

J_ Vous allez me le payer Lisbon, vous pouvez me croire ! Souffla-t-il entre ses lèvres, alors qu'un rire résonnait dans les escaliers.

De l'open-space, les trois agents virent une Lisbon descendre les escaliers, un grand sourire figé sur les lèvres. Il furent quelque peu surprit de découvrir Jane, dégoulinant, la suivre après quelques minutes. Le comble fut lorsque Jane entra dans le bureau de leur patronne avec un léger sourire en coin.

VP_ Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé à votre avis ?

R_ La boss s'est vengée.

Dans le bureau de Lisbon :

L'agent terminait de s'essuyer les yeux lorsqu'elle fut surprise de voir Jane débarquer dans son bureau avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon !

L_ La douche ne vous a pas suffit Jane, vous en redemandez ?

J_ Non, non, je venais vous féliciter c'est tout. Á ces mots il prit Lisbon dans ses bras en une étreinte amicale.

L_ Aaaaah Jane ! Lâchez-moi avant que je vous tue ! Cria-t-elle surprise.

J_ Ne soyez pas si violente, Lisbon, c'était purement amical.

L_ Vous allez voir si mon pied est amical Jane ! Filez ! Et vite !

J_ Vous connaissez l'arroseuse arrosée ?

L_ Dehors !

Mais il était déjà loin.

L_ Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Patrick. Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, tout en essayant de se sécher.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Les reviews sont les bienvenus !<strong><br>**


	2. Entre rêves et réalité

Merci à janeandteresa et BONES-NCIS pour leur reviews et en voici une autre que je vous laisse découvrir. Je suis un peu guimauve sur les bord habituellement mais pour l'instant ça n'est pas encore le cas ! Vous avez de la chance je suis inspirée ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Entre rêves et réalité<strong>

Il faisait nuit noire. Elle courait. Le plus vite possible. Cela faisait bien cinq bonne minutes qu'elle fuyait sans savoir où en était son poursuivant. La peur, l'adrénaline la portait. Elle ne ressentait pas la fatigue. Elle savait qu'elle devait courir sans s'arrêter, aller le plus loin possible, pour lui échapper et avoir une chance de survivre. Elle ne savait pas où elle était exactement, à travers les champs, une forêt ? De l'herbe en tout cas. Elle faisait tout pour retrouver un semblant de civilisation durant sa fuite. Ne pas s'arrêter, surtout ne pas faiblir, toujours courir, plus vite et plus loin, tout ça pour vivre. N'osant pas se retourner au risque de le voir à nouveau se jeter sur elle. On dit que l'amour donne des ailes, elle n'en savait rien, n'ayant jamais aimer autant pour ça. Mais elle pouvait certifier, à l'instant même, que la peur lui en donnait. Des habitations ! Enfin ! Un panneau indiquant Sacramento, sauvée ! Non, pas tout à fait. Où allait-elle se rendre ? Le CBI ? Non à cette heure-ci personne ne pourrait l'aider, et puis c'était beaucoup trop loin. Le souffle commençait à lui manquer, vite, trouver quelque chose ! Ses blessures la faisait souffrir. L'entaille sur son bras s'était remise à saigner, elle perdait du sang, beaucoup trop, et la vitesse des battements de son cœur ne l'aidait pas. S'engageant dans les ruelles sombres pour être sûre de ne pas être trahie par les gouttes de sang qu'elle semait, Teresa Lisbon ne cessait de courir. Un hôpital ! Elle donnerait tout pour un hôpital ! Elle savait qu'il y en avait un dans le coin, mais n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Elle se surpris à prier. Prier pour trouver de l'aide. Prier pour tenir la distance, ne pas perdre connaissance. Prier pour que son poursuivant ne la rattrape pas. Prier pour qu'un hôpital se dresse enfin devant ses yeux, que John le rouge tombe raide mort à ses trousses. Perdue dans ses pensées, le respiration saccadée et la vue brouillée par les larmes, la peur et la fatigue, l'agent du CBI ne vit pas la voiture lui arriver dessus. Non. Seulement la vive lumière qui l'éblouissait.

Un hurlement, terrifiant et déchirant. C'est ce qui venait de réveiller Patrick Jane en sursaut. Lisbon, souffla-t-il en sautant sur ses deux pieds. En un quart de seconde il s'était retrouvé devant la porte du bureau de sa patronne et l'ouvrait. Il y trouva une Lisbon complètement perdue, en sueur et en larmes. Un cauchemar, pensa-t-il immédiatement. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, contournant le bureau tout en la regardant. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et était essoufflée, on aurais dit qu'elle venait de faire le Marathon. Il lui prit la main, l'emmena jusqu'au canapé l'incitant à s'y assoir. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de la jeune femme, il la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

J_ Teresa, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Lisbon éclata en sanglots contre son épaule. Ça n'était pas son genre mais la pression des derniers jours ne l'aidait pas.

J_ Ce n'est rien, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

L_ Il... il... il me courrait après... J'essayai de fuir. Je courais le plus vite possible... Et... et il y a eu cette voiture... et..

J_ Et vous vous êtes réveillée. La coupa-t-il.

L_ Mais ça avait l'air tellement vrai. Elle s'écarta de son consultant pour regarder son bras.

J_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

L_ Rien... Il m'avait entaillé le bras.

J_ Racontez-moi.

L_ Non, non, c'est bon c'est finit. Ça va aller. Tenta-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

J_ Teresa, racontez-moi. Dit-il en la tenant par les épaules. Ça vous feras du bien je vous assure.

Il marqua une pause et repris plus doucement :

J_ C'était John le rouge n'est pas ?

Elle acquiesça :

L_ Je me voit en train de courir, blessée au bras. Il faisait nuit noire, je ne l'ai pas vu mais je sais que c'était lui. Je cours encore et encore. Je ne fait que ça ; sans me retourner. Une voiture me fonce dessus mais c'est trop tard. Des larmes était revenues perler aux coins de ses yeux.

J_ Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-il en essuyant les larmes de ses pouces. _ Vous devriez rentrer dormir.

L_ Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir dormir. Et puis je doit bien avoir encore quarante ou cinquante plaintes à remplir. Toutes contre vous bien évidemment ! Dit-elle en se rendant à nouveau sur son fauteuil.

J_ Évidemment !

L_ Quoi ça vous étonne ? Se moqua-t-elle.

J_ Oui je pensais qu'elle étaient déjà toutes retirées. Fit-il un immense sourire sur le visage.

L_ Mais bien sur ! Vous rêvez Jane !

J_ A non ! C'est loin de ressembler à mes rêves, très loin même. Rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil. _ Vous voulez que je vous montre ce qu'il ce passe dans mes rêves Lisbon ? Dit-il langoureusement et se rapprochant d'elle.

L_ Non ça ira ! Je ne préfère pas savoir.

J_ Vous êtes sûre ? Dit-il en se penchant vers elle, le visage à quelques centimètres de sien.

L_ Parfaitement sûre ! Et maintenant dehors avant que je sorte mon arme ! Répondit-elle le fusillant du regard.

J_ Dommage, une autre fois alors !

L_ Dans vos rêves !

J_ Comptez sur moi !

Un pot à crayon vola et atterrit sur une porte tout juste refermée.

L_ Croyez moi Jane dans mes rêves je ne vous loupe pas, siffla-t-elle.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Une review pour la route ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)<strong><br>**


End file.
